Her sweetest rebel
by Permalosa
Summary: Renji is having a hard time during his puberty. Luckily a certain somebody is there to catch him when he falls. T for the language. Angsty RenRuki.


«You are not going to school like this!» His mother said irritated pointing to his appearance. Renji had appeared for breakfast wearing ripped jeans and a white T-shirt, something that had enraged his mother.

«And what the hell am I supposed to wear mum? Maybe some stupid blazer and matching pants?» The boy shouted angrily, making a reference to the conservative school uniforms his mother adored.

«It would be better than getting out looking like a punk! Don't you never think what the others say when they see you dressed up like this?»

«Who cares what the people say anyway, mum?»

«Well I do! And I don't want my own son to dress like a slum.»

Renji snorted.

The woman stomped down her foot and pointed to the door of his room.  
>«Go to your bedroom and change now!»<p>

_"Contain yourself. You are only going to make the situation worse. Just count to ten to calm down."_ Renji advised himself.

«GO.»

_«One. Two.»_

«TO.»

_«Three. Four.»_

«YOUR.»

_«Five. Six.»_

«BEDROOM.»

_«Seven. Eight.»_

«NOW!»

_«Nine. T..»_ He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

«I'm not your freaking Barbie doll! Find somebody else to play dress up with!» The guy furious screamed and slammed the door of his bedroom.

Instead of the purple jumper his mother had told him to wear, he took a black and red shirt and wore it over his white T-shirt.  
>He grabbed the schoolbag and stormed out of the apartment without looking or saying anything to his mother.<p>

Renji's face was red from anger and tiny drops of sweat made his red hair stick on his face. Climbing down the stairs didn't help much as he felt his heart beating frantically inside of his chest.  
><em>«Crap!»<em> He thought. He had just made the worst possible start for a day and it didn't seemed it would get any better. As he reached, at last, to the ground level, the boy took some unsure steps, when he stopped, approaching the wall. He slowly touched it, resting his forehead on it. He closed his eyes for a moment. Finally the guy let the tears run down his face.

His life had not gotten like this all of a sudden. From his early teen years he always had fights with his parents that became more and more serious as the time passed and he grew older. And now they were arguing even for the simplest things. His life was not the easiest one, a guy in his age could have, and certainly he wasn't living the so-called _"Teenage dream"_. Things had reached to such a point that he wondered why he was leaving under the same roof with his mother and father. It was not as if he had nowhere to go. He could live with his friends, if they rented a home...

The guy slowly banged his head three times on the cold wall.

One.

Two.

Three.

It still hurt like hell.

Picking up the bag from the floor, Renji walked away. The thoughts were still howling in his head, remembering to him all those restless nights he had spendt asking himself if his parents really hated him since the moment he was born, the nightmares that made him not want to go to bed ever again and the worry that no one will ever appreciate and love him truly.  
>After some steps, the red head screamed and threw the bag in the air, not caring for the pieces of paper that dropped from it and were now dancing in the air above his head.<p>

One word came to his mine. Despair.

Cold, plain despair.

«Are we having a bad day?» Those words came from behind him. A girl, whose light steps he hadn't heard, was standing behind him, offering a sincere smile.

It was _her_. One of the few people that could say "I understand how you feel" to him and truly mean it. His best girl friend. Rukia.

She walked near him, and looked at the thrown bag.

«You had another fight, didn't you?»

Her friend didn't say a thing.

«What was it this time?» The girl asked again.

The boy remained quiet.

She sighed. When Renji was in a bad mood, she normally knew better than to disturb him. She was usually sitting next to him trying to make the boy feel better without asking why he had such a long face. The only thing that mattered to her was to see her friend happy, even if it was for a while. These was nothing that could make her better in the whole world, but his smile.

She wasn't on the best terms with her family either and she did understand what he was going through but she did not make such big of a fuss. But she knew very well how it felt to be the one to argue all the time with the parents. Unlike her, usually quiet, brother she was the "_punk_" in her family.

The girl walked and picked up the schoolbag.

Instead of walking to school, she grabbed her friend's arm and slightly dragged him away, to the small park near his home. They sat down under some trees that also hid them from boy suspicious stares. She put her arms around his neck and whispered.

«You are not going to tell me anything today, will you!»

He was silent. She assumed that just a hug was not enough to cheer him up this time.

Things were serious.  
>She rested her back on the tree and pulled his head on her lap. The boy moved his head to lay right on her chest, as he knew it wouldn't bother her. He felt her breasts squishing slightly from his weight. He just stayed there trying to synchronize perfectly his breathing with the beating of her heart.<p>

She looked at him. The boy was resting laying on her chest as she smiled and brushed some stray red lock of hair from his forehead.

If he only knew how she truly felt about him...

He wouldn't have to worry that no one would ever appreciate and love him truly, because she did. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, when she saw him like that. Maybe because deep inside she knew, that her confession would hurt him more than it would comfort him. He had already too much to put up with...

She turned her gaze to the boy. Tears were falling again from Renji's shut eyes.  
>The boy she had fallen for so much time ago was now a rebel. The sweetest rebel she had ever met.<p> 


End file.
